


You Had Me at Dimples

by Beloveaird



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Letters, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:13:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beloveaird/pseuds/Beloveaird
Summary: This is a short one shot, and is in connection with my story "Always and Forever." You don't need to read it to read this.





	You Had Me at Dimples

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something that popped in my head, and decided to write. It's nothing fluff. I love fluff, especially for these two characters. Please leave me a comment!  
> Enjoy!

To my dearest heart,

The first time I saw them I should’ve known they would be the death of me. That first day, standing on the other side of that counter with all the dolls. You smiled, talking about how you like trains. And there they were, and I should’ve known. You had already caught my eye, just after I caught yours. I had already felt the jolt deep in my soul. Then you had to have that adorable shy smile that flashed them, another jolt. “What is happening?” I thought. This girl, this girl with the beautiful big green eyes and those… I should’ve known. 

The next time, our lunch date (I claim that to be out first date), there they were again. I had thought, in those couple of days since I first laid eyes on them, that maybe I had imagined them. But no, there were very real. And as they appear right in front of me, it is all I can do not to reach out and touch them, touch you. What is happening? Who are you? Where did you come from? Space, you must have come from space. Out of nowhere, here you are. And I should’ve known. “What a strange girl you are?” 

Then, at my home, while you played the piano, our song. You looked over at me with the most adorable smirk, showing them off again. “It’s going well actually.” You said, and my heart melted. Did you know? Did you know what they did to me? No, you didn’t. At least not yet. I tried to hold back. I tried to not react to what my heart was telling me. But, I had to touch you. I needed to know you were real. How did you know? I didn’t know. You were an angel thrown in my world. You were something I didn’t know I wanted, or needed, until I saw you. My angel, that’s what you are.

Christmas, eating soup at that little coffee shop in the beginning of our trip. You gave me your gift, and as I shook the package, you smiled, and again I melted. From then on, they have been my Achilles’ heel. I see them, and I melt. I have no defense against them, and you now know that. Sometimes, I think you use them against me. Knowing how they affect me. Like a nuclear weapon to the heart. 

And now, since we have started this life together. This life I didn’t know was possible. As I sit here in the study writing this, suddenly feeling the need to express to you what they, what you, do to me. And as you sit in the living area, very pregnant and soon yelling for me to help you out of that chair for tenth time, all I can feel is love. Love for you. Love for our family. Love for our child we will share. And I imagine our little one, smiling at me, and there they would be. And, oh, how wonderful that would be. Because didn’t you know? That first day, when I saw you, before I knew I loved you, you had me at dimples.

Always and forever yours,

Carol


End file.
